Avatar Phase
by efftless
Summary: Boy Hormones take over Aang and anyone he has contact with. What will he do? AangPeople who rape people named Aang. Yes this is a Yaoi AU OOC fic. YES! I SAY YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Avatar Phase

Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender Pairing: Aang/Boys.

Rating: Yaoi / Gay cartoon i guess/ shota / sex

Disclaimer: Not. Mite.

Warnings: Boys having fun in a way they shouldn't (even though it feels so good)

A/N : Ok.. I've been recently doing Naruto fics.. khuz Naruto.. drools AHEM. Well I've also been enjoying someone's company at the same time. wink. And I apologize for not continuing my other Avatar fic. I just had NO IDEA of how i should continue the other one. If you have any ideas, you could holla at me at my email. OK lets go.

Everyone in their life, goes through puberty. When your hormones rage, and your body's shape begins to develop. Well unfortunately yet blessfully for Aang. He was going through a.. "**Very Sexual Stage**." Only **Avatars** would have. When sexual desire is introduced from a human, Avatar hormones conquer the body resulting into sex and love realization. And out of all the times an avatar has sex. That CERTAIN someone will be revealed when the tatoos of the Avatar are lit. Sexual desire for the Avatar is increased by **98.1** percent resulting in all sex (boys and girls and.. inbetween i guess) to have a hard time just getting passed the Avatar without making out with him/her. Apparently Aang doesn't have that much help with knowing how to stop this, or even knows about Sex. So here we are, when the trio first met, at the North Pole.

"Uhh.. no.. i didn't know him, i mean, i knew people that knew him, but I didn't, sorry.."

"Ok. Just curious. Good night."

"Sleep tight..."

The Arrow's thoughts clouded his mind.

_'Should i keep my secret from them? I never wanted to be the Avatar...'_

Aang drifted to sleep slowly repeating the same question, as the sun dived into the ocean. The crew was asleep, as for Sokka, being the leader and all stood watch till' they reached camp.

"Katara, wake up, we're here."

"Neh.. oh. ok.. uhh wake up Aang.. and let's head for camp.."

"He's out cold."

"Oh. Well.. carry him into your tent. You don't mind if he sleeps with you do ya?"

And at that thought, Sokka blushed furiously at what he could do at an out cold kid. He moved his head away from Katara's sight to hide his face.

"Errr yeah... sure..."

"Ok, i'll set Appa to sleep, Goodnite'!"

"Yeah, you too.."

_Aww great, i have to deal with this brat. Wow, he is seriously out cold.. he's really warm... He wouldn't even notice if I..._

**"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF SOKKA!! ITS JUST ANOTHER GUY!!"** the tribal boy yelled at himself (as everyone stared)

"eheheheheh..." Sokka rushed Aang to his tent and set him down.

"oww.." Aang rubbed his head while lifting himself up

**"RMPHH EHH AANG, YOU'RE AWAKE!"** Sokka yelped as he turned around.

"Yeah.. ehh.. my head hurts.."

"Go to sleep, you need to be ready for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"I dunno actually, but i feel something is gonna happen.."

"Well.. " Aang's face began to color, and he suddenly became a nervous wreck. "...if you wanna.. you can help me get a ready"

Sokka raised a brow, as Aang lifted his hand and rubbed Sokka's leg up to his thigh. This made Sokka shiver REAL BADLY, and sorta shifted his whole body, from that very sexy and unfamiliar touch.

"Aang.. what are you doing..?"

"We can have some fun if you want.." The boy said seductivelly.

_I dont know what im doing.. but i like it.._

"Uhh... you mean like.. ha--mmphh!!"

The tribal boy was interrupted with a simple kiss. Wasn't passionate, but it had a lustful taste in it. The Arrow moaned why Sokka moved his hand to rub the bald head a lil' closer. Sokka tried to lift his head away for some air, but (apparently airbenders can hold their breathe for a looong time) Aang stuck his tongue down, and Sokka was shocked at what was happening.

**"hmmphhh wait wait!!"**

"Wha--att?"

"Let me.. get you more comfortable.."

"oh.. ok..."

Sokka began to lift the other's shirt off and tugged the boy's pants down.. Wow.. Aang's body.. young, smooth, and virgin-licious. His erection, was a bit small but it stood proud, it looked very hard. Sokka's erection began to harden as well. The older boy snapped out of his gaze, and began licking down from Aang's mouth.. to the neck.. to the chest.. to the nipples.. down to the belly button.. massaging all the way.

"ohh.." This new sensation for Aang drove him insane.. As Sokka drifted from Aang's navel down..

"Wait.."

"nehh..?"

"How come im naked.. and your not..?"

"Oh.. wanna help me?"

Without an answer the Arrow lifted the jacket off of the boy along with his shirt. And tugged the pants off..

"Now i like how it is now." The Arrow giggled. Sokka... his skin tone was flawless. It matched his personality, his figure.

"Let me continue.. I wanna taste you.." Sokka said with a grin.

Sokka held Aang's pride with 2 fingers and started stroking up and down. Just looking.. and feeling it.. gave Aang a pleasurable experience, due to the fact he never touched himself other than using the potty.

"It's pretty cold.. lets me warm you up a bit.." Sokka suggested, the wind of the north pole was hellish.

Sokka began to lick up from the bottom to top of Aang's erection. Precum already leaking.

"Please.. stop teasing.. and just do it.."

Aang's plea encouraged Sokka to cover the head and the body with his mouth. Sucking down slowly.. making Aang beg.. and beg.. and finally release his seed..

"Mphhh.."

**"**ahhhhh..!"

Aang experiencing his first orgasm, And Sokka never knew it coming, tasted Aang's seed, which tasted sweet and salty that made it too irresistable to spit out. So warm and filling, it was the perfect condament.

"Oh.. god.." Aang panted heavily.

"You taste really good.."

Aang still in ecstacy. Sokka began to help Aang turn around on his legs and arms bending over for him.

"Come.. inside.. Sokka.." The arrow begged as he opened his legs for easier penetration.

It seemed Aang knew what he was doing, so he continued to get into position. Being as inexperienced as they were, Sokka just dived in first, without preparing Aang for what was _cumming_.. He put his tip at Aang's entrance, and began to push in.

"Ahhh!!!" Aang yelled in delight as Sokka pushed in enough to rub against his sensitive area.

"Okay.. this might hurt.. if I pull it out you know?"

"I know.. just do it.."

Sokka began to pull out.. the push in.. giving Aang a hard time.. but a pleasurable one too. It seemed that it didnt hurt at all going in, in fact, it felt MUCH better than stroking yourself. but it hurts pulling it out. As Sokka began to enjoy it, he began moving faster.. and faster.. Aang feeling taken over by Sokka's warmth inside and out. The Pain was gone, and the pleasure kept building up.

"Shit... faster..."

Aang thrusted himself over Sokka to make the his push harder, touching Aang inside, it felt too good to be a sin. The constant rush... building and building. Aang and his partner getting so close...

"ahhh... aa...Aang..!!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sokka came, releasing his load in Aang, taking both their virginities together. Aang came as he felt Sokka fill him up. That feeling was Sokka pushed in, was way better than when Sokka was teasing him with his tongue. It was priceless.. Cum filling.. it rushed in, so warm.. and full.. Aang's ass so warm and tight.Aang was so exhausted he passed out as Sokka was still inside him.

_"Goodnite' Aang.."_

Sokka whispered as he put his put over just his coat, and put Aang in his underwear. He covered them both with his blanket to protect themselves from the cold north. And Sokka fell asleep snuggling close to him, their heavenly warmth was hard to let go. Trying to escape the sheer cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Lol i've read alot of your messages to me. And yeah, im not much of a Sokka/Aang person. It's Aang/Zuko for a reason : Has anyone noticed it's the First letter and the last letter of the alphabet? A/Z? XD YEah.. cough Lol and in another fic someone laughed at that i left a sex scene out because no one really wants to see Sokka/Aang right? errr.. I never really thought of it.. And Sokka isn't really my type.. Owell.. ONWARD!

(Another Note:Aang.. is seriously lucky. Lets just leave it at that.) 

Title: Avatar Phase

Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Pairing: It was Aang/other boys nosebleed

Rating: RP for Really Perverted

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Boys having fun in a way they shouldn't (even though it feels so good..)

Sokka and Aang both remembered everything that happened that night. But didn't really mind. They just never spoke a word of it.. for some reason.. Ierno. Boys are weird (Even though im one..) As they venture further to reach the North pole they've encountered some trouble. Weeks have passed and met Zuko a couple times. It was really quite hard working. The troubles thats gonna happen next wasn't anything good.. not good at all.. Not the fire nation. but MUCH WORSE. SOO MUCH WORSE... THAT YOU WOULDNT BELIEEEEEEEVVVEEEEEEEEEE!!

"Hey. I'm Jet."

"Ohh.. I-I'm Aang!"

_Didn't expect that did ya?_

Just kidding. Nothin happened betweened them happen after that.. well.. maybe not.

"By the way, i was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending i saw today."

"Yeah he's great. He's the avatar. I could use more training."

"Avatar huh? Very nice.." Totally ignoring Katara's statement. Smirking at the Arrow.

"Thanks Jet!" The boy giggled.

Sokka noticed Aang liked him. Bitch. That made Sokka feel a pain in his heart. But Aang sadly lost his taste for the tribal boy. Fuckin hormones didnt really make him feel any sympathy for relationships. Just sex. Anyway, As The Sun was blank and it's light has shined on the moon the clan was done with their meals and headed for their huts. Sokka was still a bit' quiet after the conversation and headed toward the groups hut.

"Hey you and Aang should go rest up for a couple of days. I'm gonna need 2 water benders and you guys would be the best to do it."

"Oh alright. Nite' Jet!" The girl kissed Jet on the cheek and left to the hut with Aang.

"In a matter of fact. Katara, you can go on ahead. I need Aang to help me with something, well if he wants to."

"Sure Jet!!"

The three agreed, as Katara left Aang giggled and went ahead Jet to his quarters.

"Heheheheh. She really likes you, ya know?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm not feelin that hot for her."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because she's not as important to me as you are."

"What do you mean?"

Jet smiled, leaned in right next to his ear.. Aang feeling his breathe hammering against him.

_**"I mean.. I want to fuck you."**_

Aang slowly closed his eyes. Having an eargasm, Feeling the hot breathe of the rebel whispering in his ear. Aang shifted his hand toward his length that was growing, but was interrupted by another hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I just.. wanted to touch myself.."

"No you're not. When I have you, you will never touch yourself. Only ME."

"Ohh.. O-k.."

Jet noticed Aangs sudden personality change to the way Uke's are. Not touching anything unless ordered to. And following their masters.

"I'm gonna make you feel more pleasured than that Sokka did to you.."

At that statement he was a bit shocked of how he could know. But he didn't question.

"Please.. lets make it last.."

The rebel smirked and removed both of the boys clothes. Aang. Has the most beautiful body, with the soft, boyish touches. The Arrows on him made him even hotter, (I don't know either, but they do!) defining his shape. Precum was already leaking, Aang really want sex right now. Aang gazed at the other boy. He was.. He had.. a perfect body. He was all glistening and fully erect. That masculine tan and those rock hard abs. It was a real nice look, that you'd probably cum just laying on top of him. His penis was not too long, but it was pretty big.. delicious..

"I need you to do something."

Aang looked in question while Jet sat down on his couch (do they have couches?) as his penis moved left and right. The rebel lay'd out his arms to the head of the couch as if there were two other ppl sitting next to him getting comfortable

"I'm pretty sure you know what to do."

The Arrow nodded in hunger and began to feast.

"I never tasted Jet before." He joked. "Is it good?"

Jet didnt answer but only with a stare. Aang knew Sex was a SERIOUS business, but HEY Jet could have fun in a while at least right? -sigh- The boy began to fully cover the head and slightly sucking slowly. Jet smiled a bit, the warm feeling covering his head draining him.

"I never did this before" He thought "I hope i dont mess up"

Jet began to rub Aang's bald head, as Aang serviced him. It felt so good.. And it tasted just.. unexplainable.. The Arrow REALLY wanted to touch himself. Jet's body was seriously hawt. Even his legs BY ITSELF was hot.

"Oh gawd.."

Jet felt a shock as Aang fully covered the erection with his cavern.

_Damn he's so huge.. I want it in me.._

"Dont stop.."

Jet started rubbing Aang's head with both hands a bit more rougher, as Aang's process began faster and faster..

"aah.. AHHH!"

The Arrow soon white eyed by how much cumm he was takin in. And for the first time tasting it, it was really good..

"aha.. haa"

The Rebel began to cool down and watched as the other boy cleaned up the mess he caused.

"Hehehe.. You know.. I wanna taste you too."

Aang's head shot up in excitement and got up so fast on the couch without saying a word but might as well say "IM NEXT!!" The rebel chuckled, as he began to rub Aang's hard on roughly and sort of slowly but in a fast way.

"Ohh.."

Jet began to lick the head, making the other scream. Then licking all the way down, below the sac. Right above Aang's entrance that connects his pride with his wanted need. It was very sensitive, and sent pleasure up the boy's spine. That sensation has never been touched before. It actually almost made Aang cum.

"Hehehehehe. you like that don't cha?"

The Avatar could only nod. He just wants sex AND NOW! Jet stopped, and began to RAVISH the penis with his tongue, covering it with saliva. Sucking it, licking it. Nibbling it. Jet practically deep throated Aang even though Aang's not that big.

"aHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Jet then moaned as the Avatar's seed was fed to him. The hot cream was irresistable.. it filled his mouth up to the roof.

_"You.. obviously done this before.."_ The Arrow whispered huffing and puffing.

The Rebel didn't say anything, but went on the couch and gided Aang on his hips. Jet looking up in Aang's eyes with his hands on the other's hips. And Aang looking back with his hands on the other's shoulders. He closed down, and shared his kiss. (Yeah.. I just noticed they had oral sex before kissing?! LOL) As they broke apart..

"Let me ride you.. " The smaller boy giggled with the cutest face in the world.. The other smiled.

Aang held Jet's penis up to his entrance, and it felt soo good.. just being there. Aang moaned as he felt a warmth, and began to cover it with his tight hole. Aang didn't need to get prepared. He'd rather just feel it. So he pushed himself down on Jet. The both moaned at the sensation..

Aang.. so tight.. and warm.. and Jet.. so big.. and meaty!! yum!! Aang started moving his hips up and down enjoying the other, as Jet guided him making the friction they were making more pleasurable. Deeper.. Faster.. Harder.. Jet kept hitting Aang's spot, making Aang tighter around him. Which made them both moan even more... They began to reach their limit.

"Je...eTTT!"

"Aangg..!!"

SPLUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRT (heheh in ur face!) Aang came first, releasing his load all over each other. As he came his entrance tightened so hard, Jet came half a second later coming inside. Aang and Jet still in their ecstacy. They both could practically sleep right at that moment without having a care in the world. In a matter of fact, they did.. If anyone walked in, they would have to get a doctor, do to the fact of the blood loss they've had due to the most hottest picture ever seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was sort of weird. I like Aang/Jet wayyy better. But in the previous chapted, Aang was sort of dominative uke? He pressured Sokka into having sex.. uh.. yeah :


	3. Chapter 3

**-UPDATED-** Oh... My.. Gawd... I... I just found a picture of Aang with hair.. And there's been a preview of the next season... And.. Aang.. is smoking. With his hair he doesnt look like a uke anymore! OMG AANG RAPE MEEEE! -ahem- Anyways, while discussing about the new season, here are my thoughts. Stupid Zuko... you kissed another girl? I hate you more but the AU will continue sadly. SADLY FOR YOU! Katara's hair is all flowy now, i dislike it, Even though I've always disliked her. But she _is_ a bad ass bender. Sokka.. He turned to a hunter hawtie LOL. Ierno he's been more mature i guess? Not much of any other characters though. But this season is going to be exciting. (Although everything new is exciting no matter what) But I believe Aang continues his journey and tries to find a firebending teacher, and has no choice but to look within the depths of the Fire nation. So the gang disguises themselves and such. Im hoping Zuko would join the gang, and honestly I believe Azula will help Aang with firebending. I don't know why, but I have a hunch. but enough with this onward with the story! (btw Aang.. omg... I'm seriously impressed with what they did to him. All sexy still with that arrow -cries- And with that firebending outfit! OMG can't wait. (Oh no.. I'm turing to a fan girl! NO!)

And to my reviewers! "yeeeee!"

To : Lost in the wings of angels - Thanks you're coolio for saying that.

To : katara1234 - Yes who doesn't like boys to 'splurt' hehe

To : Zubby - Yay!!

To : padmeani8 - Its what i am and what i do

To : Miyavi Fangirl - lol? XD you're funny i like you.

To : kingdomhearts222 - Lol. Sokka is very unmanly! I guess he's uke material but.. I don't know! He's sort of sexy in a way... -tumble weed rolls in-

To : MeiLee - Awww? You alert but you don't comment! Meanie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: Avatar Phase

Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Pairing: Aang/Aang Touchers

Rating: RP for Really Perverted

Disclaimer: This enchanted fantasy world you are about to enter is mine. I control the events and every action that happens. But the characters I do not own.

Warnings: Boys having fun in a way they shouldn't (even though it feels so good through experience.)

Notes : Everytime i take a break... honestly. My idea of story making change ya know? So I apologize for my weirdness -cries- I am just a kid ya? xD So I'm writing the 3rd chapter without rea-imaging myself with the first two chapters. So sorry again. Well anyway I've also discovered I'm bad with sex scenes. Apparently no one has told me that, but maybe it's just in my head? Owell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bald monk woke up realizing where he was. He looked up the ceiling of a tree house beneath the covers that was masking his beauty.

_Why does this happen to me... I mean.. I like it.. alot.. but why does everyone want me?_

The monk thought after a dream, and began to lift himself out of bed revealing his glistening body searching around for his clothes.

_Ah here it--_

Realizing another memory he had with Jet on that certain chair. They were so into it last night they practically did it all over the place, The bed, the couch, the table. Jet's mark was still leaking out of his hole.

_-sigh-_

The boy began inhaling a big chunk of air, slapped himself a few times, and walked out the cabin.

"Hey Aang over here."

The familiar voice caught the boy's attention.

"Oh ok."

"Hey Aang." That boyish masculine voice spoke.

"Hey Jet!" Aang giggled.

The two seemed as if nothing ever happened between the two. It was like... 'Hi Im jet" "I'm Aang! Lets have sex and forget about it next morning!' It was just _sex_ after all.. a.. very.. sensational experience... with that hard body ramming into my a--

"Aang?"

**"UHHH! YEAH?!" **Being himself no one really realized he was day dreaming.

"We have a job to do today remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Alright, here we are. See these vents? That steam is water in the ground looking for a way out. Can you guys use your bending to get it out?"

"Sure!" The two agreed and began the work. Jet walked off cupping Aang's ass in the process.

(Scenes skipped since it was actually an episode. If you haven't seen it, how unfortunate for you.)

The gang left Jet frozen to the tree, Aang looking back as Jet looked back at him. That smirk came back to the rebel's face from the memory and gave him that satisfaction look. Well he should. I mean, he fucked the **Avatar!** The world's last hope in a form of a hawt twelve year old boy! **COME ON!**

Aang smiled back. He had no idea why, but.. even though he knew boy sex was wrong. He craved for it. Or well.. his hormones did. **NEVER MIND HE WANTED IT SO BAD HE WANTED THAT BOY'S COCK TO CUM TO HIS PLEASURE AS MUCH AS HE WANTED IT!**

Sokka on the other hand. Also had a relationship with the rebel. It was a more, _'I like you, kiss me..'_ relatioinship, not like Aang's superior _'Stick it in my tight hole please!!'_ relationship. Sokka tried to get another relationship after the one he had with Aang's. He liked the sex, but he'd rather have the romance. What a sweet kid. But too bad this was a _yaoi _fic which meant pointless sex.

The gang continued on their way to the north pole. There was a war. Blah. They found a cute kid on a wheel chair, and of course, Aang being himself _rided_ on him. And after that they met Zuko again a few times. They havent gotten close except for one day...

Aang awoke, finding himself chained. His ankles and wrists, were almost so tight he couldn't move them. He was trapped and confused..

_'Where the hell am I?!?!'_

He questioned himself. Then he regained his memory in an instant. He was caught by Zhao and his followers and imprisoned in his palace to be a _'package'_ for the king of the fire nation. He was tired, hungry, his feet sore from standing so long and not being able to sit. It was insane. The stress, the heat. It almost drove him crazy till he heard a sound that caught his attention. He looked up at the door, and found a figure opening the door. Wearing a mask. He drew out swords. The arrow feared for his life as the figure approached him. But when he came close enough to feel the person's breath on his face, he dropped his swords, and embraced the avatar, in a forceful hug. Aang's personality came back as he realized he's not gonna die, or at least not right now. The boy's eyes widen and his smile arose.

"So you're here to save me?!"

The other didn't answer. As the hug still continued the hands of the intruder began to rub Aang's back and started traveling down to his ass. His physically thin perky muscles. Well you sort of get it! He rubbed the two cheeks with both his hands.

_Oh gawd. My phase effected this guy too.. **I DONT CARE RAPE MEEEE!**_

A finger began rubbing where his entrance was right aboce his pants. Aang's hard on began to stand. It felt weird having fabric rubbing ur hole, but it still felt good. And as he continued to rub, the other continued to moan. And the intruder watched as Aang's hard on began to stiff. It was a really nose bleeding sight. He couldn't take it anymore. He removed his hands from the boy to remove his mask. Revealing his face, and **YES!** it was none other than...

**"ZUKO?!?!"**

The prince didn't say anything but just took the boy's mouth to touch his own. wrestling with their tongues and tasting each other's.. uh... _spit._ xD Zuko wanted the avatar right **NOW!** But sadly there was no time! He had to get him out of Zhao's super duper evil clutches! He took his swords and started chopping away those annoying chains. The Arrow immediately gave Zuko the biggest 'i love you' hug. As they walked toward the door Zuko stopped in his tracks, Aang with him. Zuko seemed distracted.

"What is it?"

The prince turned around and shoved the boy to the ground.

_'I may not be able to do him, but I can taste him right?!?!? **RIGHT?!'**_

And as the boy was realizing what was happening, he smiled letting his fears go away for a bit, while Zuko unzipped Aang's ridiculous yellow pants. He didn't unbutton! But he just pulled that cock right now and attacked it! Yes that prince stroked Aang's length and sucked on that marvelous balls of his (hehe... testes..) His body was perfect, tanned, with tatoo features, **AND!** it was hairless! **EVERYWHEREEE!** That's hawt. Anyways. Precum began to from over the tip, as Zuko continued to stroke and suck on the side. Aang could only watch at this sight. Aang giggled at how he can just masturbate looking at his dick! But he was focusing on Zuko's tongue which was a turn on. As Zuko was satisfied with his (lol..) testicles he then licked the tip, which was the most sensitive of the penis. Aang can only moan and give shivers to signal _'Just take me!'_ to his partner. Zuko smirked and sucked the head, giving Aang a most pleasurable experience. Then continuing down to half way, then he deep throated that penis. His lips, his tongue, his mouth, all sucking on Aang's length, feeling warm, wet, an covered. He had no choice, he can't hold it in. He came, he released his white seed in Zuko's mouth. There was so much it splurted and dripped out the prince's mouth.

"Oh.. Zuko..." He panted. The boy sort of missed the feeling of cumming just to his penis rather than the backside. Zuko was blessed with Avatar seed lapping it all up, not letting one drip be wasted. Tasting that warm salty substance. As soon as Aang was done with his uhh... ecstacy? (is that wat its' called?) They zipped the pants and ran the hell out of there.

**-Scene cut off-**

Zuko awoke, with a boy on top of him. They were in the forest, and the avatar was smirking at the prince. He could practically read those gray eyes.

_'Im gonna return the favor'_

Zuko was still limp from the incident, but allowed Aang to unzip his pants. Oh goodness. Zuko.. was a prince for a reason!! It was tall and thick, and it was all for the boy. Lucky Aang! He enjoyed the cock like a dog and a bone. Sucking it. Slowly and forcefully, giving Zuko an unforgetful experience. Aang was good, he had seriously good lip talent. (Maybe it was a hereditary avatar gene?) And to that fact, Zuko released his load. And thus, it was a bit more than the Avatar's. The Arrow grinned cum slowly dripping from each side of the boy's mouth. And well... after that, the characters began to become non-OOC as they went their seperate ways till the next encounter, which is the NEXT CHAPTER!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how'd you like? I used alot of cuss words, and normally i don't say that in real life. But my perverted side of me does. FUCK FUCK FUCK -giggles- And hopefully I entertained you guys in any way! Hilarious and those who are in that very masturbative state. (Hehehe, i laugh at those who masturbate to this fic! Do girls masturbate to boy on boy fics? Well! the boys reading this should! Since well [I'm one myself and i do it also! -smirks-)


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Apologies. Errr, I've actually been busy with the school and all. And realizing that, writing fanfics helps me with my future career. Well I'm making my own manga. And yes, i'm a gifted artist (well not gifted.. i obtained it by countless practice.) my level of drawing is almost the level of Kishimoto's (Naruto's Author) I've been drawing alot, and will give you guys the link (when i get a fucking scanner) The manga that im making is named 'Project' And if one of you guys recognize the title when it's the** NEXT NUMBER ONE ANIME!! **You guys are gonna be like... WTF HE'S GAY! AWESOME. Lol. Shit. Anyway, the only reason I'm continuing is because i recently got a msg that encouraged me to. But I must warn you, my writing style isnt the same as it was back then, im sadly more mature (Fucking puberty) But i still have the same kid inside me. And i know probably none of you guys would read this since its you guys are horny bastards.

Title: Avatar Phase

Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Pairing: It was Aang/the boy from last chapter

Rating: NB Nose bleeding

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: OOC-Effrtless fanfic. And boy sex.

(Another Note : I've noticed my fic should be Avatar Chronicles or something. Because all the events that happen in this fic happen when the attention of the show or watever is on something else. Which makes it a possibility of this actually happening xD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughhh!" A grunt came from the girl as she was knocked back against a log.

"Tch. It's pointless to fight me." The attacker announced.

He looked at the prize he's been looking for all these years..

_He's been in the Spirit World for some time now, he'll be back in no time. __I better hurry.._

In no time, Zuko piggy-backed Aang toward the opposite way the war was raging.

_Im finally gonna have him.._

It was so cold in the Norh Pole, which... obviously is true. He struggled shuffling through the blizzard, making his way to nowhere. Attempting to risk his life to keep his prize. And at a distance he spotted a good spot.

As they crashed in a small cave, Zuko moved the avatar to a sitting position. Still asleep. Zuko's lust began to take over, as he tighed the boy in strong rope. Restricting his arm movements if he ever woke up and resisted.

_That should do it._

A cute happy smile began to creep on his face. It was disturbing. Yet very cute. He examined the younger boy. He was soo... cute. His sleeping face, and his glowing tatoos. The prince crawled his way toward the boy, and cupped his face. Bringing the boy's face toward his. He leaned in and embraced him in a kiss. It was emotionless yet effective. His tongue roamed freely around inside him, tasting. His erection began to grow as he noticed a bulge forming in the avatar's pants. The prince can only smile. Zuko's hesitated, moving his hand over Aang's bulge and rubbed it softly. It made the Prince very nervous because back then... that was pure lust. But this... this is him... all him... in control. Nothing making him do this, just himself. Taking advantage of such an innocent boy. But, he didnt care. Zuko was banished.. and not wanted anywhere.. No one wanted him..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is this..._

Aang's thoughts began to race around. He felt a rubbing sensation on his crotch. He didn't mind, but he wanted to know what the hell was touching him in the real world. And before all this he had a make out session with the air!? It felt weird... and good at the same time.

_Those lips seem familiar... reminds me of Zuko... I miss him..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shit. I don't care, I'm here because destiny led me here. And It's my destiny to do this._

Zuko began tugging down Aang's pants revealing Aang's erection. It throbbed a bit, still not in it's full state. It slightly began enlarging.

_Shit..._

It was very hot... watching as Aang's penis grow to his own touch. It was a perfect dick for an uke. Not too big, not too small. IT had the perfect skin tone. And it holds so many surprises. Zuko removed his shirt and began to work. With two fingers he stroked the boy's penis. Precum leaked, begging for Zuko's hand. Zuko couldn't refuse. He shifted his hand up and down Aang's shaft. Slowly, watching it finally reaching it's full erect form. More precum leaked as his movements increased. The Avatar's head shifted, and his brows scrunched in a confused look. Zuko then moved his tongue to tease it more. Licking his nuts lightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AaaaaaaAAh!"

Aang couldnt resist but touch himself, as he was being touched in the real world. It was double the touch. Rubbing where Zuko was licking... Aang's breathe was warm and jumped out faster as the sparks arose. Aang then stroked up and down his length. As Zuko sucked on his balls in the real world. It was too good... he couldn't take it anymore he had to...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zukooo!"

Aang's voice rang in the Prince's ears as he stopped sucking. Aang's cum splurted around, covering the face of his hero. Awakening the arrow with his touch. Zuko could only gaze at his blank gray eyes. His tattoos stopped glowing. And his heart's pace was returning to normal.

"..zu...zuko..." Aang said softly whiping his seed away from his lover's face. He was so tired.. having a double orgasm. Lucky bastard. The Pants-less Aang was rewarded a kiss and a warm embrace.

"S-s-so.. co-cold..."

The boy's breathe struggled getting out. The prince stood emotionless.

"Fuck me up please.." Aang's plead was so cute.. no one could say no.

And at that, the prince removed his outfit, revealing his... amazing body. Creamy white skin, perfect muscle tone. And the scars left on his skin made him even sexier. His legs His erection throbbed up and down, leaking precum. Standing stiff and strong. It rose higher than his belly button. It was that same cock the Avatar enjoyed feeding on earlier. Aang was lost looking at his body. But Zuko himself tore his eyes away as he placed another kiss on his lips.

"mmmMmmm.."

Distracting the boy, Zuko lifted the arrow up slightly over his erection with his perfect arms. As Zuko was sitting down indian style.

"Ehehe" Aang began to giggle in excitement as he knew what was coming. He wanted the Prince IN HIM SO BADD!!!!

And in a moment's notice, An intruder was thrusted into Aang's tight hole.

"aaAAAh!!" Zuko's erection rammed in him so fast and rough, Aang couldn't help but scream out in pleasure. Zuko held him by the waste as Aang rested his hands around Zuko's head.

"shit. zuko.. faster..." Zuko followed. Thrusting himself slightly up and down still sitting down. Guiding Aang along his dick. The friction between the two began to increase, as Zuko's pace did. Aang couldn't stand it, he pushed Zukos arm away, and shoved his back to the floor. And began riding him insanly like a cowboy on a bull. He absolutely loved it.. he was too addicted to Zuko's dick, grinding aggresively into his prostate, over and over. Sending those pleasurable waves throughout his body. The tattoos on him started to glow.

_Zuko's.. the one..._

Aang moaned to himself in pleasure. Zuko was enjoying this alot . Grunting over and over with each trust. They were reaching their limit. The pleasure was rising. Aang couldn't hold it in any longer..

"zuko.."

"Zuko..."

"ZUKO..."

"**ZUKOOOO!!!!!!!**"

Zuko's dick pulsed so much seed filling Aang's rectum. It overflowed leaking down his erection. Feeling his lovers sperm being shot up him, filling him up. So warm and wet, making Aang cum. Splattering his semen over their chests.

"aaaa...ahhh.." Heavy breathes were made as the two rested.

"I.. _love_ you Zuko..."

_'..What...?'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well obviously this isnt the last chapter. Anyway thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hnnn- That's weird, I'm pretty sure this was published last year(2006). Khuz I don't really recall making any new chapters from last year(2007). Because I moved in a new house... and... it would be maybe JUST a little bit weird if my cousin was looking at me typing gay sex scenes and such. I don't know. I apologize for not updating, but I'm updating, so.. quit complaining! The suspence building is good C: Oh, and through some reviews, I've learned that this is basically a stupid fic. And I don't really understand how anybody can get horny off of this because it's ridiculously short and put together sloppy (except the latest chapter but still a bit sloppy) But thank you for reviewing and Im happy you've enjoyed this. If you did. And if you did, wink wink to what you were doing.

Title: Avatar Phase

Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender

Pairing: Aang/Boys and a new weird combination of other unwanted pairings

Rating: **M for Shota/Yaoi (boyxboy relationship)**

Disclaimer: Not. Mine.

Warnings: Ridiculous time skips / Alot of talking and barely any descriptive details /** An actual story line **/ **Annoying Plot Twists** / Me trying to be funny and failing at it / Really choppy chapter

Oh yeah, if you haven't watched the latest episodes, i recommend you watch them before reading this. There are spoilers and alot of scene skips. If you haven't read my previous chapters, my events conveniently happen when something else is happening. For example, think what Gran-gran in the north pole is doing during the adventure?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly happened?"

"Errrrm... w-well.." The monk's face sheepishly smiled bright red as he stuttered.

"Common! You can tell me-!"

"I uhh.."

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Alright alright, sheesh Sokka. W-well.. we.. uhh... me and.. Zuko... ummm.. well this is sorta aw-"

**"JUST SAY IT!"**

**"ZUKO AND I HAD MAN SEX HAPPY?!"**

"Gigigigigigigi-gasp!"

"Yeah..."

"A-a-and then what..?"

"I-I.. sorta told him I loved him."

"WHAT?!"

"I know! We barely know much of each other.. and yet... it feels just right ya know?"

"W-well what did he say?"

"He sorta just stood there... and you guys showed up. He didn't seem... I dont know."

"Well it is a re--"

"Hey there, Zuko here."

_It's been.. months. Months since I've seen you. I've missed you, your touches, your breathe, your scar._

"AJGHSDFADSF WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET AWAY FROM US!!"

_I don't know why I said that, I know I shouldn't have, but I know I love you._

"H-hey I'm trying to help! I know the avatar needs a firebender, and I'll be that firebender."

_You were the one that makes me whole.. complete.._

"SO WE'RE SUPPOSE TO TRUST YOU AFTER ALL THOSE FIREBALLS AND THREATS YOU THREW AT US?!"

_I don't know how I can put it into words._

"If you don't trust me enough, take me as your prisoner"

_All I can say is, you can be my prince if you want_

"I trusted you once and you threw it all in my face." A cold voice echoed throughout the temples. The young waterbender's eyes looked more fierce than the others scar. But another voice stopped that stare.

"I trust him."

"A-are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I'm certain, if he tries anything, I can stop him."

The group ceased in action and stared as Aang started walking and passed Zuko, as Zuko followed the monk. The two continued walking untill their shadows disappeared in the horizon.

"I trust him too."

"Oh do you Sokka?!"

"What's with you Katara?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOPH?! JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER MET HIM DOESNT MEAN --"

"The whole time I was listening, and he wasn't lying. And for some reason you're overreacting to something."

"ARGGGG!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... hows the baby..?"

"I don't know, Katara hasn't said anything yet.. you can barely see the evidence so far from her belly."

"Again.. I'm sorry I had to do that."

"It's ok..."

After the north pole, Zuko and Katara met and were imprisoned in a cave. During that time, as Aang was searching for Katara, Zuko and Katara did something Zuko had to do to hide himself. Something he didn't want to do...

"It's almost time, till the season ends right..?"

"Yeah.. I guess we should get started.. please teach me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you guys do then?"

"W-we... sorta slept together."

"WHAAAT?!"

"We sorta... I DONT KNOW! I certainly wasn't going to die a virgin!"

"You're pathetic."

"Well at least I'm not a virgin."

"Well at least I'm not a backstabber. You hurt A--- oops."

"What was that?"

"Nevermind."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-COUGH-COUGH- hehe, throw me all ya got!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Alright!" And at a flash, Zuko gathered a fireball in his hand, forming a flame flickering hot bright light.

"TAKE THIS!!" With all his might and a childish grin, Zuko threw his fireblast at full force, hitting Aang directly. Aang was distracted at the wrong second and took all the damage. Burning all exposed areas.

"What's wrong?! You ok?!"

"I-I..I'm fine.."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You weren't able to bend anything! We need to stop practice now!"

"N-no I'm fine."

"NO! I ALMOST KILLED YOU WITH THAT FIREBLAST!"

"Why'd you do that Zuko...? Why'd you do that to me.."Aang's voice disappeared as he fainted, falling into Zuko's arms. His body seemed motionless as gravity wasnt giving the arrow a break. Zuko checked Aang's pulse, and he couldnt feel anything. Zuko was left with his body confused at the boys last statement

"Aang.. W-what's wrong..? What are you talking about?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well they should be.. Aang!"

Zuko struggled back to camp, Aang in his arms badly burned. The sharp pain in the back of his head, knowing this might be the last time he..

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Katara, no time for arguing, I need you to come with me." The sound of Zuko's voice, it sounded the same. The same as in, _before_... they liked each other.

As Zuko walked away, Katara followed in a heartbeat. Sokka and Toph were left to listen from a distance in the night. Knowing the situation, the more people worried the more problems to be dealt with.

"I threw a fireblast at him, he said he could handle it. Can you treat him?"

"I'll do what I can." Katara began healing Aang immediately bringing out her stored water and hovering her hands over the wounds. Zuko could only stare helplessly thinking the worst outcome.

"...Katara.."

"What Jet?"

"...What?"

"What?"

"You called me Jet."

"O-oh.. I... I don't know. Sorry, I've been really stressed lately."

"The baby?"

"Shut up. I'm giving this baby to my grandma when I have her."

"I see. And what about Jet?"

"What about Jet?!"

"Well obviously, he's on your mind."

"You know what happened in that cave was a mistake."

"I know."

"Jet.. he died, and before he died. It was us, before... '_us'_.

"Oh.."

"So... she might not be yours."

_Yes.. thank you._

"I see. Hows the wounds going?"

"They're healing pretty good. Almost done."

"Well, I've gotta ask something, it's about Aang."

"What about him.."

"Has he.. been feeling weird lately?"

"..."

"Katara..?"

"Don't tell anyone this. But.. After we found Aang and you at the north pole, he's been throwing up alot. And had craves for meat lately."

"Doesn't he hate meat?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"When we're in danger, or actually. When he thinks of something stressful. He faints.. haha.. those were fun times. We were always afraid of being attacked, because he'd faint at the worst of times."

"Oh... What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I really don't know.. I've discussed this with him, but he doesn't know either."

"Hnnn- What's that..?"

"Huh?"

"His... stomache.."

"???"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"W-where...? What? Roku?"

"Hello Aang."

"What happened?! Where am i?! Am I dead?!"

"No no. Don't worry, you're here, because.. I have. Something to tell you."

"Oh.. okay, what's wrong?"

"Your progress has been going quite slowly.. do you know why?"

"I don't know, I think.. I'm sick! I've been sick for almost 2 months!"

"Hush hush, it's ok Aang. What your going through is normal."

"HUH?! GOING THROUGH IS NORMAL?! IS THIS A SECOND PUBERTY THING?!"

"Uh.. no. Stop panicking. I've got to tell you this, when your calm."

"-puff- So... what the heck is wrong with me?! I'm not gonna die am I?!"

"No... you've been _'sick' _lately because.."

"?!?!WHAT?!?!"

"You're pregnant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize at how unorganized this chapter is, and the lateness it took me to bring it. I'll try my best to write the next AND last chapter!


End file.
